1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data processing systems, and more particularly to a computer implemented method of content prediction based on regular expression pattern analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems are used by increasing numbers of businesses and individuals each year. These data processing systems help users to efficiently process data and information. Users often use office software to view, store, edit, and otherwise manage data. Many office software suites provide simple content prediction based on simple, recognized patterns while pasting, formatting, or filling in data. For example, in many spreadsheet programs, if you highlight two cells in a column containing the numbers 1 and 2 and then drag the mouse down, the spreadsheet program will predict that you want the next cell to contain the number 3, 4, and so on.
Users may also use a Find/Replace feature to replace and edit information in a document, but such actions are not dynamic and require time and effort to select each change. Existing content prediction in office software uses simple logic to predict patterns. For example, only simple series of numbers, dates, and times may be predicted without creating a specific program or script. Content prediction saves time when data entry lends itself to serial entry, but current programs integrating content prediction cannot decipher a repetitive, complex action in order to continue the action.
As a result, users are forced to expend more time and effort to effectively manage data. A user may manually input and edit data as needed, requiring significant time. In another alternative, the user may write a macro that evaluates each data type and modifies the cell as required to fit the desired format. This alternative requires more design and scripting knowledge than most users have and may also take significant time. In addition, once created, the macro is only good for the one scenario requiring a new macro for each desired format. Other complex forms of data design and massaging may be used that may be beyond the skill of the average user or are time consuming and inflexible.
Even if a user does take the time to create custom scripts and formats, those customizations are not easily passed to other users directly or in the document. As a result, data that is correctly formatted by one user may be marked as incorrect according to another user's editing program. Recreating the conditions and formats used by one user may be difficult and time consuming as well. In some cases a single format is required forcing the user to manually enter data or talk to the original user about how to format the data correctly.